It all started with a day with Nessie!
by linamallette
Summary: It was our first time out alone. I had finally convinced Bella and Edward I could take care of her. Nessie was now looking like a 5 year old, but really she was only 1. I decided that I would take her to La Push. But then two unknown vamps showed up


A day with Nessie!

"Jake! Don't forget her gloves!" Bella yelled to us as we were getting in the car.  
We had been trying to leave the house for a half an hour now, but Bella was being a pest. I sighed and ran back to the house. "Remember she isn't used to being around a lot of humans. She's only been around Charlie, Sue, and Billy. If it starts to be too hard bring her back home-" She started to go on with her lecture she had given me a hundred times since I'd shown up this morning.  
"Bella, I've heard this a hundred times. We aren't going to go to a crowded place, and if she gets cold, I'm like a portable heater! You don't gotta worry about a thing!" I explained once again.  
Bella started to open her mouth but Edward cut her off. "Alright, we trust you Jake. Have fun!" Edward waved and I ran for the car before Bella could start up again.  
"Ready to roll Nessie?!" Nessie jumped up and down in her seat with excitement. Since she was half vampire half human she didn't really get to go out much. I wasn't planning to take her anywhere with a lot of people because I know the smell of blood would bother her. Plus, Nessie likes to get to know new people and she would probably wonder off. So we were off to the reserve to hang out with Quil and Claire the little girl he had imprinted on. They were both around the same age, well sort of Nessie was really younger but she grew fast! I'm not talking normal fast either like she was a toddler in a few weeks! We drove into the reserve and Quil was standing there with Claire on his shoulders. He put Claire on the ground and she ran to us as we got out of the car.  
"Uncle Jaaaake!" Claire squealed and hugged my legs.  
"Hey kido! I brought you a friend today, Claire this is Renesmee!" Nessie skipped over to Claire with a huge smile on her face. They grabbed hands and ran towards the beach. Kids, they are friends in a second! Quil and I broke into a jog after them. But suddenly we both stopped in our steps and looked straight toward the forest. That smell, a sweet smell, way too sweet, it was the smell of vampires. It wasn't our vampires either!  
Our hands both started to tremble as werewolves this would happen before we transformed. "Renesmee! Claire!" We both yelled as we scooped them into our arms. Renesmee touched my face to ask what was wrong. "Don't worry it's alright. You just have to stay with Billy for a little." I tried to say it calmly but she could tell something was wrong. We rushed to Billy house. "Dad, could you watch them for a second, we smell leeches on our land!" I blurted out too fast but he understood.  
Quil and I ran out taking our shirts off ready to transform. _Help! There are bloodsuckers in the res! _We tried to see if the rest of the pack was transformed, but it was just us. That's when we saw them, two figures slowed to a walk.  
"Ahh… There are two of you, only TWO, to protect the child. Ha! This will be easy." The girl said through her screechy laugh. She was tall and thin with blonde hair and a smile that sent shivers down your back. I growled. The other stood there in silence with short brown hair and broad shoulders. Kind of reminded me of Emmett but bigger, and had red eyes... He looked at us and smirked at the girl, she laughed another screechy laugh. I trembled with fear and angry and I launched at her. She moved too fast to about ten feet over.  
"He's a feisty one! Good, this might be fun!" She said with a fierce smile spreading across her face.  
Like clockwork, Quil and I went for her at the same time forgetting the guy. But she was too fast again, but we didn't give up and we got her down this time. I growled in her face about to bite.  
"Ha! You were just as easy as we thought, my distraction worked like a charm, you pitiful mutts!" She spat at us.  
We froze! Where was the other one? I turned my head and she threw us off of her and dashed away from us laughing hysterically. We ran to the house, I was trembling harder than EVER.  
Renesmee was gone!

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue writing and posting!  
Thanks for reading it! :)**


End file.
